Planning something?
by SasuSakuisforalways
Summary: Not the best title...oh well.   The host club is planning something big, and the only one who isn't allowed in on the secret is Haruhi.  The mysteries: Kyoya is unusually kind, Mrs. Hitachiin is designing something,and Haruhi's father is in on the secret!
1. Chapter 1

"Uh guys…what on Earth?" she stammered. The walls of the music room displayed white silks, and vases filled with baby pink roses illuminated authentic looking miniatures of Greek pillars. Tamaki waltzed gracefully around the room, his hands delicately folded around a white plastic mannequin, most likely belonging to the twins' mother. Honey-san shouted directions, following around Tamaki with a strawberry cupcake in one hand and a chopstick in the other. The twins, loudly debating over a pair of rose pink bikinis, paid no notice to Haruhi. Mori-san quietly watched Honey as he directed Ouran Academy's most eligible bachelor in his waltz. Typical…except not. "Guy's!" No response out of any of them. "Guys! Hello? What is all this?" Tamaki and Honey continued with their affair, Mori stared, and the twins debated loudly. "Senpai!" Haruhi began, placing herself between the waltzing prince and his plastic dance partner. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to ignore you for a week!" In less than a second, Tamaki began sulking in his usual corner.

"Well that got his attention quickly…" Haruhi murmured, the eyes of the host club all glued on her. "Oh come on…isn't somebody going to tell me what's going on?"

"Well," Hikaru began, "if you really want to know—"

"Then you should talk to Tamaki…" Kaoru finished, a dark smirk playing at his lips. Both twins began snickering.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Hikaru crooned, lightly stroking his brother's cheek.

"You two seem to think this is awfully funny," Haruhi sighed. "Knowing your sense of humor, I should probably be worried."

"Well, well…it seems Haruhi has found us out, Kaoru," Hikaru chuckled.

"Yes it seems so, Hikaru. Perhaps…"

"We should tell her," they finished in unison. "You see Haruhi, Tamaki's—"

"But it's supposed to be a secret!" Honey interjected, leaping onto the table. "It's all up to the boss now, right Mori?"

"Hm," Mori agreed.

"In fact," Kyoya added as he strolled in, "you shouldn't have been here today in the first place, Haruhi. Didn' t you get the note I left you?"

"Uh, senpai…were you listening outside the door?"

"Haruhi, you haven't answered my question," he replied smoothly. "But if you want to know how I heard all this, I can assure you that I have no need to make a spectacle of myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaoru muttered.

"Well, Kaoru," Kyoya answered, "I thought you might be the one person in this room who would know, but judging by your face, I guess not."

"So is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Haruhi asked again.

"No," Kyoya answered. "Now come along. I'm taking you to the Hitachiin estate today. Your father already knows, so there's no need for you to notify him."

"Um, senpai…I don't understand."

"That's the point. Come along; we're expected out front." Haruhi sighed; there was really no point in arguing with Kyoya. "I'm taking you instead of the twins because I'm not needed at the host club right now. Besides they'll all come to join us later." Kyoya smiled warmly, an action that Haruhi suspected didn't come naturally to him.

Deep in thought, Haruhi slipped on the edge of the first stair. Gazing down at the seemingly unending steps, a wave of nausea swept over her. Her eyelids snapped closed, and her arms flew out in front of her.

The fall never came. Kyoya, one arm around Haruhi's waist, gently pulled her back to her feet and then released her. "Now then," he smiled, "I'm sure Mrs. Hitachiin won't be pleased if her guest arrives with broken bones." Despite his fake smile, Haruhi noticed something genuine in the tone of his voice as he said this. Try as she might, Haruhi couldn't seem to place the sincerity. It just didn't make sense.

About twenty minutes later, a white limousine pulled up at the front entrance to the main Hitachiin estate. Gathering her schoolbooks, Haruhi waited as the driver made his way to the other side and opened the passenger door.

The Hitachiin estate was—well it was the Hitachiin estate. Rose gardens adorned every inch of the grounds, and cherry trees swept the landscape, old cherry trees. Haruhi suspected they had been planted a very long time ago. Normally, such gardens would far exceed the beauty of the house, but the main Hitachiin mansion was an exception. The mansion stood in all its grandeur, a sea of gold hues and modern design.

"This is ridiculous," Haruhi murmured. "Senpai, why are we here?"

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'm not allowed to tell you," Kyoya answered in his rich, velvety voice.

A maid waited for them at the top of the staircase. "Mrs. Hitachiin has been expecting you," she greeted, ushering them in. The mansions interior was every bit as grand as the outside. It hosted modern furniture and thousands of crystal vases, overflowing with floral bouquets of hydrangea, roses, freesia, and snapdragons. Baskets of orchids sat upon a fat coffee table in the room to the right. White, gold, and red satin drapes lay over fifteen foot windows, and thick yellow sunlight poured over glossy tiles and plush carpets. Maids in red and white scurried around, carrying more orchids, white silks, tea sets, napkins, and potted ferns. Above them loomed a fifty-foot ceiling, hosting more windows than Haruhi could count. The effect was overwhelming. Haruhi felt as though she had stepped into a renaissance ballroom.

The maid who had led them in showed them up a red-carpeted staircase and down an unending hallway. After some time, she stopped and knocked upon a set of double doors.

"Wait one moment," came a bell-like voice. "Alright, you can come in now." The maid opened the doors and ushered them in. "Haruhi! It's so good to see you again!" The twins' mother greeted, rushing over to embrace her in a tight hug. "And I see you're here too, Kyoya. Where are the others? Oh, never mind; they're probably still planning!" She laughed. "Well then, have Hikaru and Kaoru picked one?" She inquired.

"They hadn't yet when we left," Kyoya replied, sighing.

"Well then, I must have outdone myself! Usually the agree!"

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm not sure I know what you two are talking about," Haruhi voiced.

"Oh that's okay!" Mrs. Hitachiin laughed. "We're just discussing some business. It's really nothing interesting, just a little dilemma. But really," she continued, "maybe I ought to design another, one better then both! That would solve it!"

"No," Kyoya replied. "They'll choose one. I think they enjoy arguing. It's something new for them, so they're probably thrilled by the idea. Besides it's only minor detail."

"You're probably right," she smiled. "Now let's get down to business. Haruhi, I'll need you to wear this," Mrs. Hitachiin giggled, handing Haruhi a crimson sleeping mask. "We can't have you peeking. That would ruin the surprise!" Kyoya slipped the mask over Haruhi's eyes and waved a hand in front of her face.

"See anything?" He asked.

"No," she replied. "It's pitch black. But why do I have to wear a blindfold?"

"Good," Kyoya replied.

"That's not much of an answer," Haruhi grumbled. As she finished, the door opened again, and numerous voices drifted in. One of them, Haruhi couldn't mistake. "Dad?"

"Yes Haruhi," he answered.

"Why are you here?" She inquired. It was all very confusing already, but apparently the rules of the game included purposely confusing the guest as well.

"That's a secret!" He laughed.

"You know," she sighed. "You guys keep too many secrets. I wish you would tell me what's going on."

"Now Haruhi, that would spoil everything." Haruhi recognized Hikaru's voice.

"And it's a surprise!" Kaoru added, chuckling.

"I hate surprises," Haruhi mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's a short chapter, but it had a natural break, and I had to do biology homework :p enjoy!

* * *

"Come over here Haruhi!" Mrs. Hitachiin called.

"I can't see," Haruhi replied.

"Oh! Mr. Fujioka—"

"Please! Call me Ranka!"

"Ranka, would you mind helping Haruhi over here? My hands are rather tied up!" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"Of course! Come along Haruhi!" He chimed, leading her across the floor.

"I should be worried, shouldn't I?" Haruhi sighed.

"No, you're just trying on clothes, darling!" Mrs. Hitachiin giggled.

"Then why bring along the host club?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"All in good time," her father answered merrily. Haruhi felt like a baton being handed off as Mrs. Hitachiin led her into a dressing room.

"Now then. Which one first?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked herself. "Oh I almost forgot! Hikaru, be a dear and ask the maids to bring up some refreshments!"

"Of course!" He chimed back. The other's began chattering politely as they waited. Haruhi shrugged off her uniform, and Mrs. Hitachiin slipped something over her head. Haruhi felt silk and tulle. It was a dress!

"I thought you said I was trying on clothes," Haruhi grumbled.

"Dresses are clothes!" Mrs. Hitachiin giggled happily.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mrs. Hitachiin finished buttoning up the back and led Haruhi out of the dressing room.

"Now step up here," she guided. "And Voilà!" Haruhi heard a set of curtains open, and at once, whatever she was standing on began to rotate in a slow circle.

"Oh good grief…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Haruhi! You look enchanting!" Her father cried. "So beautiful…"

"Yes, she does. Don't you think so Kaoru?" Hikaru chuckled.

"Haruhi looks like a princess!" Honey chimed in. "What do you think, Mori?"

"Hm," Mori responded.

"Well, you must have something to say, Boss…" Hikaru snickered.

"Yeah Boss, what do you think?" Kaoru asked merrily.

"She's—she looks…"

"Pretty?" Hikaru suggested.

"Beautiful?" Kaoru tried.

"Amazing!"

"Lovely!"

"Astonishing!"

"Enchanting!"

"Unworldly!"

"Magical!"

"Fantastic!"

"Captivating!"

"That's not a synonym of pretty, you idiot!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it—"

"Breathtaking," Tamaki whispered. "Absolutely breathtaking…"

"Way to go, Boss!"

"Did I do well then?" Mrs. Hitachiin inquired.

"Mrs. Hitachiin," Tamaki sang. "You're amazing!"

"Oh good!" She hummed. "It was my first try at this style! I'm glad!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder what they were doing yesterday," Haruhi mused as she strolled lazily into the music room.

Today the host club displayed bright yellow ribbons, and daisies filled delicate china vases. Pink tablecloths hosted elegant tea sets, the most of which were imported from Italy as Haruhi had been told. In the midst of all the spring colors, the host club lounged in kakis and plain white, button-down shirts.

"Well, Haruhi is finally here. We can open the host club now," Kyoya sighed.

"Uh, senpai," Haruhi began nervously. "You sound upset. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. But thank you for your concern Haruhi." Kyoya smiled again, the same warm smile he had given her twice now. Something was definitely up, but whatever it was, Haruhi had bigger mysteries to solve. Like, for instance the dress and the host club's plans. And it only made things worse that her father was in on the secret as well.

An hour in the host club passed slowly, but after the club closed, Haruhi finally had a chance to talk to Tamaki.

"Hey senpai," she sighed. "I'd been meaning to ask you…what were you guys planning yesterday?" Tamaki looked her straight in the eyes. The action didn' t seem unusual, but Haruhi immediately looked away, a pink twinge on her cheeks. Looking back up, she saw his face twist and distort to anguish. "Is there something wrong?" She stammered. "Was it something I said?" Tamaki relaxed and let out a small sigh.

"No it's nothing. I'm sorry for worrying you. I will also apologize for not telling you anything. I'm not allowed yet; you're fa—never mind that's not important. All in good time. I promise you'll know very soon." Tamaki's lips morphed into a heart-breaking smile. "Would you like to come visit my family today?" For a moment, Haruhi wondered if Tamaki was still talking to her. "I already called your father, and my family is very anxious to meet you. You don't have to," he added.

"No, I'd love to," Haruhi smiled. "What's the occasion?"

The twins had always had a history of popping up unexpectedly, randomly showing up in the middle of what they found to be an 'interesting' conversation. So, Haruhi was not surprised when two more voices joined in, one over each of her shoulders.

"Yeah Boss," they echoed. "What's the occasion?" One thing to note about the twins is that they always ask questions that someone is seeking to escape from answering. Haruhi knew this and could sense the malicious aura growing around them, a parasite, strangling its way up a tree. Something near to a blush flashed across Tamaki's cheeks, but he maintained his composure and lied with skill great enough to be genuine.

"Well, Ranka actually suggested that you," he smiled at Haruhi, "should get out more, and with my piano recital coming up, I need someone to practice for. Also, my father is looking into floral arrangements for a big event and is in desperate need of a female opinion." It wasn't all a lie, really. Inside of his statement was more than enough truth to get by with the made up portion.

"No offense to you, Haruhi," the twins chimed. "But I don't think Haruhi is the expert on either…"  
"No, Haruhi's judgment will be the best for this." Before the twins had time to assault him anymore, he whisked Haruhi from the host club and out the front doors of Ouran Academy.

"Seriously, what is their deal today?" Haruhi mused. "They seem even more determined than usual to ruin something…" Haruhi was of course referencing the twins.

"I'm not sure," Tamaki replied. "But yes, they probably have some form of destruction in mind." He laughed. "They won't cause any real trouble; I think they're just getting impatient." Haruhi looked up at him, puzzled. "You see, they are as determined to ruin this surprise as everyone else it to see it though. Yes, they complied happily knowing that you wouldn't know anything, but you're not attempting to investigate; naturally, they're running out of entertainment."

"Senpai, you almost sounded like Kyoya for a minute...but if that's the case, then why are they focused in on you senpai?"

"I'm not going to say anything more than this," he began. "But I play a very important role in this surprise." Tamaki flashed his heart-breaking smile again.


	4. Chapter 4

Like most of the students who attended Ouran Academy, Tamaki's family owned a limousine. It was black, and the interior resembled some elite nightclub. Personally, Haruhi thought it entirely ridiculous. However, she didn't complain; the walk up to Tamaki's hou—mansion would probably be incredibly long…

"Haruhi," Tamaki began, sitting down in one of the leather seats across from her, "what do you think of me?"

Haruhi, a bit stunned by his question, sat quietly for a few moments. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, senpai…" She replied sheepishly. "What are you asking?"

"I—I don't know." He breathed out heavily. "Whenever I'm around you, I feel carefree, happy…like a kid on Christmas morning. When I'm around you," he paused, " I feel like no matter how bad things may be…everything is going to be okay." At first, Haruhi didn't know what to make of Tamaki's confession, but a blush crept to her cheeks upon closely analyzing his words.

"Senpai I—" Haruhi cut off abruptly. "I remember when we were on vacation. We went to Kyouya's summer home. There was a thunderstorm that night. I was frightened, so I hid in the closet. But when you came in and talked to me…I felt better again. I wasn't so scared anymore. Everyone in the host club is really close to me; you guys are my best friends. You're really important to me."

I can't think of ever being without you guys…" Tamaki gazed steadily into her eyes. "And you make me happy too, Tamaki. Even though you can be childish and stubborn, there's a side of you so kind and so selfless… Sometimes I think you don't even know that side of you exists, but I can see—" Haruhi cut off abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked kindly.

"I didn't realize I was talking out loud…I'm sorry." Haruhi tilted her head down, blushing. Her hair fell down over her eyes as she had hoped.

"Sorry for what?" Tamaki inquired. "It makes me happy to how you feel, happier than you know. I'd listen to you all day." Haruhi lifted her eyes and found, startlingly, Tamaki's eyes, gazing back into her own. A smile graced his lips, and his posture had relaxed tremendously. Closing his eyes, he chuckled to himself for a moment.

"Is something funny?" She asked timidly, glancing up at him.

With his eyes closed, Tamaki resembled a young child, at ease, contented. Haruhi caught herself staring at his long, dark eyelashes, noticing how they made his eyes appear wider and more innocent. Finally noticing that his eyes were focused on hers, she looked away, embarrassed.

"No, I just realized something; it makes me very happy," he sighed, closing his eyes again.

"What?" Haruhi looked up and spotted a hint of amusement in Tamaki's expression. His lavender eyes gleamed somewhat maliciously.

"It was nothing. Just a thought," he replied carelessly. He folded his hands and leaned back into the seat.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" She grumbled, looking out the window at the speckled green landscapes.

"Oh, Haruhi don't be upset with me," Tamaki moaned melodramatically, blonde locks falling artfully around his face.

"If you'd just tell me what you were laughing about—"

"You called me 'Tamaki'."

"What? I'm not sure I understand."

"Haruhi, you called me by my name."

"I did?" Haruhi sounded terrified. Well, terrified for Haruhi…

"I like it," he smiled. "It's nice to be called Tamaki. It feels more natural." Just then, the limo pulled up at the Suoh main estate. She watched as Tamaki gracefully stepped out and held out his hand to assist her. Timidly, she took it and stepped out onto the steps of the main Suoh mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, Miss Fujioka, we've been waiting for you," one of the Suoh's maids gestured her in. The Suoh estate was much like the Hitachiin estate, but somehow it seemed more hostile. The curtains looked as if they had never been opened, and everything promised to be centuries old.

"Is everything alright?" Tamaki asked, glimpsing her face.

"I'm fine. It's just…dark. That's all," she murmured, gazing up the staircase at an approaching silhouette. The figure descended the stairs and came to a stop at the bottom. Tamaki strode gracefully over, Haruhi following a bit behind.

"So you're the lovely young girl I've heard so much about. I'm Hana Suoh, Tamaki's aunt." The woman offered out her hand to Haruhi. She looked much like Tamaki's grandmother, but she was much younger and seemed to be kinder as well. Deep shadows had set in underneath her eyes and her cheeks looked a bit hollow, but her expression was that of genuine kindness; Haruhi did not hesitate to shake her hand. "So polite and cute too. I can see why my brother regards you so highly. But never mind that; I have quite an event coming up, and I need you to help with the decorating portion of it! Oh I'm so excited! I haven't had the opportunity to work with anyone other than my…dear mother. Oh don't get me wrong, she's quite agreeable most of the time…she just gets tired after long days of planning." Tamaki's aunt was very enthusiastic, and she seemed to be the kind of person his grandmother wouldn't like. In fact, Haruhi failed to see how they got along. "Anyways, why don't we start with flowers? After that, we can have tea. I'm sure Tamaki wouldn't mind playing piano for us. How does that sound?"

"Well, I'm really not that great at decorating…to be honest, I've never even thrown a party before."

"Oh I'm sure you're just fine darling. Here, you take this," she said, handing Haruhi silk-covered basket "and I will be with you in just a moment. I must tell the maids to prepare the drawing room on the fifth floor for our afternoon tea." Tamaki's aunt giggled. "The greenhouse is just out the door to the left of the stairs," she said, pointing and smiling. "I'll be right there in a moment." Haruhi strolled casually towards the door, taking her time to observe the elegant décor. "Oh Tamaki," Haruhi heard as she opened the door "she's so sweet, and quite a modest girl too. I like her."

"Yes, well it's grandmother, not you, that I'm worried about," Tamaki murmured. Haruhi stepped out the door into the green.

"Oh don't bother with her," his aunt chimed. "Mother has practically gone batty. You know how they get. I love her, goodness, but old women turn out one way or the other. There's no in between and there's no both. And let's just say that poor old mother has gone the other way. Not to worry, I'm quite sure she'll not be here much longer..." Deciding not to eavesdrop any longer, Haruhi closed the door quietly behind her and absentmindedly wandered into the foliage. As she began to admire a baby-blue rose, she heard a gentle shuffle of feet and a metallic click behind her.

"Haruhi," Hana called. "Oh, there you are! I wondered if you had gotten lost in the flowers. Mrs. Suoh has grown quite a collection. More of a nursery than a greenhouse now…Mother always loved flowers. Said she could escape to them whenever life became too great for her. She's a delicate one, she is…like a pond lily. Oh, I see you've found the tea roses. Do you like them? They only bloom once every five years; they're very hard to care for. Goodness, I don't see how Mrs. Suoh can keep all these flowers alive. But then again her passion for gardening has been the focus of her life since her husband died."

"They're beautiful," Haruhi whispered.

"Oh quite! The main flower on my wedding day. They bring back memories…"

"You're married?" Haruhi asked.

"I was. My husband died a little over a year ago." Hana sighed. Her eyes trailed along the length of rosebushes and came to a stop on a blood-red bloom. "Red roses," she hummed, "they remind me of him…he gave me one on my twelfth birthday. Yes, I met him way back. We were best friends. Friends always make the best partners," Hana reminisced. "But back to the flowers. I think the blue roses would be very pretty!" Hana murmured something else, but all Haruhi got out of it was 'well' and 'dress'; this did not help her much in the mystery.

"So, Ms. Suoh—"

"Call me Hana, darling, I'm not my mother; I certainly don't want to be…"

"Uh, Hana? What's the event we're decorating for?" Perhaps if Haruhi could get one straight answer…

"Oh, a very big party. Technically we have two events to plan for though… Disregard the second. It's not as—pressing quite yet." Hana turned a petal around in her fingertips. Gently lifting a pair of garden shears, she snipped a single tea rose from the plant, placing it tenderly in the satin basket.

Hana's hair was a surprising shade of gold, and it fell in small waves around her thin shoulders. Although her structure wasn't all too curved, she moved with an odd grace that disguised the angles. Hana reminded Haruhi of her dead mother.

"Now," Hana began again. "What shall we complement our tea roses with? Blue bells perhaps…no, that would dull the roses." Hana seemed to uphold a conversation with herself, thank goodness; Haruhi had become rather preoccupied with all of the thoughts swirling in her head. "How about magnolias! Oh I simply adore magnolias. Such a sweet fragrance, and they have quite a lovely shape about them. What do you think, Haruhi?" Hana held the tea rose up to the magnolia bush, turning the bloom to face the sun.

"It's beautiful," Haruhi breathed. "I like it."

"And the leaves are a nice color too! Oh how wonderful! Oh! The crocus are in bloom! How magnificent! Such a royal color! Purples and blues do tie so wonderfully!" Tamaki's aunt had become completely enveloped in the operation. "I've got it! Hydrangea! Blues and light purples, crocus, tea roses, magnolias! But there's something missing! Oh help me, Haruhi! I can't seem to find the right one!" An extraordinary color caught Haruhi's eyes as she skimmed over the gardens. At first glance, the plant appeared to be fake, but as Haruhi approached, the detail sunk in, leaving behind only awe. The flower reminded her of Tamaki; she didn't know why…it just did. "The blue orchids! Oh, Haruhi! You're a genius! This arrangement will be beautiful." Hana looked at the shears in her palm. "Ordinarily," she sighed. "I wouldn't cut an orchid until the day we were using them, but Mother has been wanting an arrangement in the dining hall, and I think a bouquet of such beauty would quite suit her tastes." Hana tenderly clipped one of the glowing blooms from its stalk and laid it carefully over the rest. "I think we shall have tea now," she smiled, gesturing to the path. Haruhi carefully glided back through the flowers, but halted when her shirt snagged on something. "Oh those awful thorn bushes!" Hana cried. "I keep telling Mother to be rid of them, but she just goes on with her day. I knew something like this would happen." Haruhi caught sight of a large hole in the side of her blouse. "Well then, we can have you going to tea in that… I'm not a fashion designer like Mrs. Hitachiin," she sighed, "but I have collected quite a few sun dresses as of late. Of course I don't ever wear any of them…I paint you see. It's quite a hobby of mine. They're my inspiration…and quite an expensive inspiration if I might say so. Mother certainly doesn't approve of my hobbies." Haruhi wondered, honestly, if Tamaki's aunt had ever been normal, so to speak. "Come along, we'll get you something to wear."

Hana danced around the thorn bushes—to Haruhi's great surprise—stuck her tongue out at them and called one a foul name. She proceeded to clip off the stray limb and toss it into a nearby planter. Haruhi giggled hysterically. "That'll teach you a lesson, you disrespectful thorn bush!" She hollered; Haruhi's giggles raised to full out laughter. "

Halfway up the staircase, Hana began muttering of having an elevator installed in the estate. "If Mother didn't still have the papers," she huffed, "Brother would have already put one in. Straight through the stairs, I think, a glass one. Wouldn't that be magical?" Haruhi took the question as more of a self-musing, but when Hana turned towards her, she stammered out something about architecture, agreeing with Hana. Tamaki's aunt seemed pleased with herself, and her moral picked up as she began skipping up the stairs.

Momentarily confused, Haruhi stopped; however, she lost her footing on the edge of the stair and slipped. _Not again…_ she thought. But for the second time in the day, Haruhi, relieved and surprised, found herself suspended, not an inch from the ground, by a pair of strong, graceful hands.

"Haruhi, you really need to stop falling down stairs." It was Kyouya's voice.

"Wait—Kyouya?"

"Yes it's me. I arrived just a few minutes ago. I'm to discuss business with Tamaki's father," Kyouya said in a rather troubled manner. "Apparently I arrived just in time."

"Oh, thank you, Kyouya! I'm afraid Haruhi had a rather unpleasant run in with my mother's thorn bushed. Still a bit shaken, I see. Well come along Haruhi. And tell my brother I'll speak to him shortly, would you Kyouya?" He nodded charmingly.

"Of course Ms. Hana. For a moment, I thought you were one of my classmates. You don't look a day over sixteen, Hana."

"Oh, such a dashing young man," she giggled. Haruhi suspected some truth in the statement from Kyouya—what with Hana skipping up the stairs… "Run along now. Brother can get quite impatient before he's had his afternoon coffee."

"Of course, Miss Hana. My parent's regards to you. What with you undertaking the decorating. I will speak with you soon."

Kyouya disappeared up the right stairs, leaving Hana and Haruhi on the right.

"Such a charming young man! Oh I just love the Host Club!" Hana laughed.

"Charming, huh?" Haruhi almost laughed outright at the remark. _Charming my butt_, she thought. _But then again, that's the second time he's saved me from the stairs…yeah, I'm beginning to wish for that elevator now…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the grammar errors in the last chapter. I wrote that really late at night, so I started getting drowsy.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend; he's the one who always makes me feel better when I'm sad. I love him so much.

Alright, some fluff for those of you who have been waiting for it...

SSIFA

* * *

Music swelled through the elegant hallways of the Suoh estate. Each tone gently lingered on the glass surfaces, a phenomenon which Haruhi knew to be resonance. Nonetheless, the effect was captivating.

Hana had remained silent since the tunes began to tumble slowly though the hallway. Slowly, to Haruhi's surprise, they neared the music room on the third floor of the estate.

Hana tenderly grasped the gold embossed doorknob and swung ancient mahogany doors open. Pools of yellow light stained the polished wooden floor. A thick crimson carpet lay underneath a glossy grand piano. On the edge of its bench perched a schoolboy, graceful blonde locks mocked a pale, perfect complexion. Behind them, Haruhi knew, lay a pair of lavender eyes, warmer than honeysuckle on a midsummer's day.

Tamaki ceased playing and met her eyes; a tender, genuine smile graced his perfect lips. In a moment, Haruhi had relaxed; the creases in her forehead unfolded as she felt the warm air pour over her. However, an equaling chill met this momentary relaxation. A pair of cautious, dark eyes gazed at Haruhi from behind the piano. Above them, a mass of well-arranged silver corn silk, gracefully wound into a perfect roll on the top of the woman's head.

"Grandmother," Tamaki chimed, turning towards the woman. "I would like you to meet Haruhi." Hana tapped Haruhi's shoulder ever so lightly, motioning her forward. Haruhi took a few cautious steps, focusing on appearing as graceful as humanly possible, and then bowed gently. Straightening up, she noticed the woman's shoulders had slightly relaxed; she now appeared more majestic, but to Haruhi's dismay, no less lethal. "Haruhi, this is my grandmother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Suoh," Haruhi greeted, sheepishly. The woman simply nodded, proceeding to stroll out through the open archway, eyes sharp on an invisible target.

"Mother approves of you," Hana giggled. Approval, however, was not the look on that dreadful woman's face.

"Well, that's a relief," Tamaki sighed, running his long fingers through his hair. "I was worried about her. It seems that she may even like you."

"Okay, hold up," Haruhi murmured. "She glared at me, nodded, and walked past me out into the hall. I really don't see how she could possibly like me…"

"Oh believe me," Hana growled. "You would definitely know if she didn't…" Letting out a long (and staged) sigh, Hana plopped down onto a plush sofa. "Tamaki dear," she moaned. "When will our refreshments be here?" Of course, Haruhi thought, being a drama queen now…

"I'm so sorry," he answered. "When you entered I was not prepared. Truthfully, I had expected that you would stay in the garden a little longer. I suppose grandmother is headed there now. I'll call for snacks." Tamaki strolled out the door, leaving Hana and Haruhi to awkward small talk. Haruhi could not remember ever engaging her mind; mostly, she focused on reconstructing the way the light fell over Tamaki's fingers when they danced across the keys. It had a mesmerizing effect.

"I can see your mind is hard at work. What are you thinking so hard about?" Hana asked. Surprised, Haruhi turned towards the woman. Hana's eyes had fixed themselves on the piano, and not once did she blink.

"Oh, actually, I was thinking about Tamaki's playing. You see, I've never heard the piece before."

"Naturally, how could you? It's his own composition. I suspect that when we entered, he was still practicing. You'll get to hear the full version in a few minutes…"

In less than a second, Tamaki strolled back into the room, carrying a plate of small cookies on one hand and a tea tray in the other. Balanced on top of the silver were three small, china teacups, each about three quarters full with steaming French vanilla tea. Sugar and cream dishes sat at their side, and Haruhi marveled at the grace of Tamaki's careful movement as he slid the trays down on the table and reclined into an armchair in the same breath. The coordinated movement would have taken Haruhi years to master; she did not understand how Tamaki could make it look so easy.

"Oh, Aunt Hana," he began. "Father is asking for you. He said something about a decoration budget." Hana took a look at her watch.

"Yes, I suppose I should go find out what my brother's up to… Don't mind my absence," Hana cooed as she danced around the grand piano. "Though I don't expect to be back soon," she sighed. With that, she waltzed herself out of the room, leaving the two to have some bonding time. Hana chuckled to herself as she strolled back down the hallway.

"How was the flower garden?" He asked politely. Tamaki looked somewhat tense; she'd never seen him like this.

"Uh, senpai," Haruhi began. "Is something wrong? You seem really stressed."

"Just nervous," he laughed. "A lot has happened in so little time…but never mind that. You'll know soon enough. I'm curious; which flowers did you pick." Haruhi struggled to remember the names.

"Uh, tea roses, magnolias, hydrangea, crocus…and blue orchids," Haruhi replied.

"Ah, blue orchids. My grandmother slaves over those flowers. It's a shame they only bloom for one or two weeks." Tamaki smiled. "But that should be long enough," he added quietly. Then his face transformed, and his lips took on the most perfect smiled Haruhi had seen.

Without thinking, Haruhi began speaking. "I can't say what it is about them, but they remind me of you. Maybe it's the bright petals; the purples match your eyes." Then she stopped, suddenly realizing she had been thinking aloud.

Tamaki turned to face her, a silent question on his face. Something else hid under the curiosity. Haruhi suspected contempt.

"You remind me of the tea rose," he breathed. "A classic look with a surprising twist. You're not like the rest of the girls at Ouran, you're rare and beautiful. You seem so different than them." Haruhi blushed at the compliment. "They're all roses in shades of pink, orange, and yellow. You'll come by the occasional shade of purple, but you're different, Haruhi. You're a blue rose." Tamaki silently finished his tea and glided back to the piano.

He played softly at first, allowing the pitches to sink into the walls. Soon the melody graced the swirling harmonies. Gently, dizzyingly his fingers swept over the keyboard, over the black and white notes, traveling through the floors, perfect fifths and minor thirds. Quickly stroking over the keys, leaving a slow note at the end, Tamaki became a part of the piano, his fingers attached to the keys. Haruhi felt his heart pour out into the music, like a weeping child in a war zone, agonizingly beautiful and heartbreaking; Tamaki was pleading for his mother, the mother he had never met.

Slowly, Haruhi stood and walked over to his side. She sat down beside him and watched as a tear slowly slid down one of his cheeks. She reached up and brushed it away with a fingertip. "My grandmother has forbidden me from seeing my mother," he sobbed. "I'll never have a chance to meet her." His face now rested in his hands, and tears ran down the length of his forearms, falling to the keys below. Haruhi had never seen him in so much pain. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders and rested her head against him.

"Tamaki," she whispered. "I know it's hard, but it's going to get better. We're going to get through this together, so you don't have to cry anymore."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I was really inspired when I wrote it. Give me feedback about what you'd like to see in future chapters, and I'll see if it'll work with my plot structure.

SSIFA

(Your reviews are much appreciated!)


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi awoke to her father's singing in the kitchen. The sun had just risen on a bright Saturday morning, and Ranka had begun preparations for breakfast. Haruhi climbed slowly out of bed and headed for the shower.

After several minutes under the hot water, Haruhi reached for her shampoo, only to find that the bottle had gone missing. "Dad!" She called from the shower. "Did you move the shampoo?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" He answered.

"Tell me what?"

"It tipped over and spilled out yesterday!" He hollered back. "But there's another bottle underneath the sink I think…"

Haruhi began searching for the shampoo and, in the process, knocked over a mass of different products (most of which her father had left open). Red hair-dye trickled over the lightly colored wood, leaving a dark stain behind.

"Crap," she hissed, yanking a towel from the rack. Unfortunately, a box of assorted soaps came toppling down, crashing noisily onto the floor.

"Is everything alright in there?" her father asked.

"It's fine," Haruhi answered. "I'll clean it up once I get out of the shower. Haruhi quickly sopped up the die and ran water in the sink to rinse out the towel. After ensuring that her hands were free of dye, she got back into the shower, which had run quite cold.

Shivering, she stepped out onto the baby pink bathmat and towel-dried her hair. Gazing down at the mess on the floor, she sighed and sat down to begin cleaning up the various substances that had spilled. Among them, unfortunately, were her favorite bubble bath and a bottle of her father's perfume.

"Oh, lovely," she sighed.

She could hear her father humming in the kitchen, and the smell of eggs wafted in underneath the door. The doorbell rang and she heard a few footsteps before the door opened.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you!" Her father sang. "You'll have to forgive me! I woke up just a few minutes ago, so I'm afraid I'm in pajamas."

"That's fine," a familiar voice answered. "The party isn't until this evening if I'm correct." Haruhi recognized Kyouya's deep tone. "I brought the dress and the invitation. Everyone else has been rather busy."

"Ah, thank you! Such a dear!"

"It's my pleasure Mr. Fujioka."

"Please, call me Ranka. Oh, will you have tea with us?"

"No. Thank you, but I think I'd better be off. The Host Club has labeled me the errand runner for today, and I regret to say that there are still many preparations."

"Such a lovely boy," Haruhi's father sang. "I'm sure I'll see you tonight," he added.

"Yes, it should be an interesting evening. Oh, I almost forgot," Kyouya started. "Tamaki sent these along with the invitation." Haruhi couldn't tell exactly what 'these' were, considering she was eavesdropping from the bathroom, but she heard some crinkling before Ranka thanked Kyouya and closed the door.

Having cleaned up a good majority of the mess, Haruhi wrapped a towel around herself and stepped back into her bedroom. Contemplating what she should wear, she stopped, glancing a silver dress bag lying across her bed.

"Dad, what's this?"  
"Oh don't worry about that. Just put on something normal; we're going on a little trip to the salon today!" He sounded very excited. "Hair, nails, and makeup! Doesn't it sound fun?"

"Oh dear…" Haruhi mumbled. "It sounds great," she answered pleasantly, not wanting to upset him. He began humming contentedly.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Haruhi sighed, walking into the salon. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she grumbled unhappily. A woman greeted them from a large, half-moon desk.

"Ranka," she smiled. "It's wonderful to see you. And this must be your daughter," she sang, looking at Haruhi. "You're Haruhi, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ranka's told me so much about you! She's adorable!" The lady exclaimed, talking to her father again. "Well, come on back. We'll start with nails. Pick out any color you like," she added, motioning to the wall. Racks of different colors of nail polish lined the wall top to bottom. Her father smiled, plucking a shade of deep crimson from one of the high racks. Haruhi reached for a neutral peach color, but Ranka picked up a light blue and handed it to her.

"This will go better with your dress," he announced. Haruhi frowned at it, deciding not to argue.

"What a lovely color," the woman remarked. "Well, let's begin!" Haruhi climbed into the plush chair, and an assistant began working on her feet. "So what's the occasion?"

"Actually, I don't know," Haruhi began. "Whatever it is, it's a surprise…to me at least."

"Oh! How perfectly wonderful! But tell me," the nail artist leaned in closer. "You must have overheard something about this surprise…"

"Well…I think I walked on the planning one time. It was last week in the club room…" Haruhi thought back to all the pink and chaos.

"Ah! That gives us a clue. Now tell me, what did you see?"

"Well, I think Honey was giving Tamaki dance lessons, and the twins were arguing over a pair of pink bikinis… There was a lot of pink when I think about it…and Roman columns and flowers."

"Ah! It sounds exciting!"

"Also, I overheard something about a party this morning, and for some reason there's a silver dress bag on my bed…"

"Anything else?" The lady's eyes widened, and they glittered with enthusiasm.

"Um, I heard something about a 'these' and then some crinkling, but my dad practically blindfolded me all the way here…"

"They sound like flowers to me," the lady giggled. "Do you know who sent them?"

"Well, Kyouya delivered them—Tamaki…Kyouya said that Tamaki sent them."

Flashback

"I'm not going to say anything more than this," he began. "But I play a very important role in this surprise." Tamaki flashed his heart-breaking smile again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! It's the writer with the most unpredictable publishing habbits here! Yes, it's me SSIFA. It kind of looks like Sophia to me, so you can call me that if you like.

I wrote a new chapter! And I've got to say, a lot of passion went into this one! I cried and laughed and smiled and snickered, and I hope you guys will too!

Enjoy!

Sophia

* * *

Haruhi's eyes traced over the silent night landscapes as they flashed by. Through the limousine's tinted windows, her surroundings looked even less inviting than before.

With her heat racing, Haruhi glanced over to her father, currently dressed in a tuxedo; this did not help to calm her nerves. Adrenaline blazed through her veins, hot and uncomfortable, as she closed her eyes, practicing short meditations. Feeling her pulse recede some, she let out a slow breath and released the tension in her shoulders.

"Haruhi, is something the matter?" Her father inquired, concern painting over his face.

"I'm just a little nervous… Where are we going again?" Haruhi's voice cracked, betraying her cover.

"I can't tell you until we get there," Ranka answered apologetically. A smile graced his lips. "You've become such a wonderful young woman," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. "You were forced to grow up when you were so young, but nothing has ever held you back." A tear silently ran down his face. "Your mother would be proud. I know I am." Haruhi held back tears, fearing ruining her makeup, as she moved to sit next to her father, hugging him tightly. "She's with you, you know. She's always watching over you, always with her beautiful smile." Haruhi looked up on the brim of tears. Ranka gently brushed them away to spare her mascara. "Oh no! I can't bring you in crying," he sighed melodramatically. "This is supposed to be a happy event!" Haruhi laughed, shoeing away the nerves.

"Thanks, Dad." Haruhi looked up, noticing something in the corner of her eye. Nestled snugly on top of a small hill was a large building, lights aglow and glittering like thousands of tiny diamonds. As the limousine came closer, Haruhi spotted a familiar landscape. Her heart gave a tiny leap.

After cruising slowly up the long drive, the limousine came to a stop. Ranka stepped out first to assist Haruhi. Laying one hand lightly in her fathers, she ducked her head out the doorway and placed one foot gently down on the marble steps of the Suoh mansion.

By the time the two reached the top of the steps, Haruhi had nearly regressed back to a panic attack.

"Just another day at the host club," she repeated, inhaling a final deep breath.

"Now, now," her father reassured her, squeezing her hand gently, "there's nothing to worry about. Just enjoy yourself, okay?" Haruhi let out the breath she had been holding, opening her eyes to meet her father's.

"Okay," she whispered, "I'll try." A small smile met her lips.

"There's my girl," he beamed back.

"Good evening Mr. Fujioka." The usher greeted her father then turned to her. "Miss Fujioka, you look beautiful. It is an honor to welcome you tonight."

"Thank you," she replied, sheepishly, a small blush creeping to her cheeks. She immediately shoved it down and composed herself, nodding before nervously stepping into the main entrance hall. Haruhi smiled when she was greeted by a familiar face.

"Haruhi, dear!" Hana greeted loudly, rushing over to imprison the girl in a crushing embrace. "You're here! Oh, Ranka! It's wonderful to see you! Sporting a tux I see," she laughed. "You look dashing!" Hana released Haruhi to give Ranka greet her father, planting a kiss on each of his cheeks before presenting him with the same rib-breaking hug.

"You look well, Hana," he smiled, kissing her hand. "Not a day over twenty." Hana giggled girlishly as he stood.

"Such a fine gentleman," she sang. "Haruhi, you can head to the party now. Just go all the way up the stairs and take a right. When you see the light, all you have to do is follow it. I'm going to borrow your father for a moment if that's all right with you!" Haruhi nodded and began her ascent of the enormous, red-carpeted staircase.

Once Haruhi had gotten about halfway up, Hana grabbed Ranka's hand, leading him quickly to the right.

"Hana, may I ask where we are going?" He inquired.

"We," Hana began, chuckling "are taking the _short_ way to the ballroom."

* * *

Thank you all for following my story and for leaving me good advice! I'm sorry that I haven't added any TamaHaru fluff in a while, but I promise next chapter will be packed full of it!

Please review if you like or if you don't! If you find a grammar error, please point it out!

I'm sorry this chapter was short, but there was a natural cliff hangar there! I couldn't just let the perfect suspense buildup go to waste!

Again, thank you to everyone! You've inspired and motivated me!

Sophia


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! It's Sophia here!

As this story waltzes into resolution, I would like to dedicate it to all of my readers who have danced with me, every chapter of the journey, into the end.

Special thanks to L.S.S., my real life Tamaki. He is my inspiration for this story, and his words can be found within it (I'll star them for notation).

Thank you as well for your feedback and commetary; they have motivated an aided me greatly.

Sophia

* * *

Feeling enormously confused, Haruhi slowly glided down the hallway. As the light grew closer, her heart got faster until it was ferociously pounding in her chest. Suddenly she stopped. On the opposite side of the hallway, a door was cracked open. From it, she heard what appeared to be muffled sobs. Ignoring the voice in her head that told her not to intrude, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Hello?" Haruhi called into the black. Immediately the sobs stopped and the entire room went silent. "Hello?" she repeated, searching for a light switch. After a few moments, she gave up, taking a few more steps into the room.

As she did, a window came into view, dim moonlight seeping through the glass onto the floor. Her eyes wandered around the space, finally coming to a stop when she glanced the figure of a person leaning against a leg of the grand piano. She took one step closer and then a second, approaching the figure cautiously, waiting for any sign of acknowledgement.

As she got closer, she began noticing more details. The figure was that of a man, hands covering his face. He turned to look at her, letting his hands fall back.

"Haruhi, you should be heading to the ballroom now." Startled, Haruhi jumped back, falling off balance on top of her four inch heels. With inhuman reflexes, the man jumped to his feet, catching Haruhi around the waist, moments before she would have collided with a glass coffee table.

Looking up, she found Kyoya's face only inches from hers, eyes steadily gazing into her own. Haruhi blushed as he wrapped both arms around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. She could feel his heart beating under one of her palms. It soothed Haruhi as she closed her eyes and let her head rest against his shoulder. She felt Kyoya's arms tighten for a moment before he finally let go of her.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you from the party any longer," he sighed.

"Senpai—" Kyoya cut her off.

"You head down. I'll rejoin the party in a moment. And if you tell anyone about this," he added, "I'll have to make sure you regret it." Because he had not completely composed himself, Kyoya's words did not have their usual effect. Nonetheless, Haruhi did not doubt his tenacity. She excused herself before silently venturing back into the hallway.

As Haruhi stepped into the light, she let out a slow breath. Before her loomed yet another red-carpeted staircase, flowing down into an enormous ballroom. Near the walls, small groups of richly dressed aristocrats socialized. The men discussed business. The women gossiped, occasionally providing snide remarks about the dresses of women in neighboring parties.

In the center of the room, young, elegantly clothed couples turned and glided across the marble, bathed in golden light from several massive crystal chandeliers. Music echoed through the space from a small orchestra. Crytal vases lined the walls, filled with blue orchids, hydrangea, tea roses, crocus, and magnolias, the flowers Haruhi and Hana picked the precious week. _So this is the event_, she thought. Windows on three sides of the room opened out to the cloudless night, and silver moonlight saturated the very edges, where a few seated individuals watched the scene play out.

As she stepped out into the light, many pairs of eyes turned to her. Haruhi diverted her eyes, taking the stairs slowly, placing one hand lightly on the railing as she did so. Below her, the orchestra's music began to slow, and, to her great dismay, the song ended the second she reached the bottom. The crowd applauded politely, couples thanked one another for the dance, and everyone fell silent as a single figure made his way through the center of the ballroom to Haruhi.

Haruhi's heart gave a tiny leap as Tamaki bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, offering his hand to her with the upmost elegance. Haruhi stood, shocked, for a moment before remembering her father's words. _Just enjoy myself_, she thought,_ this is just like the host club_.

"Of course, Tamaki," she replied, placing one hand in his. As the two made their way to the center of the floor, all eyes gazed at Haruhi.

From her hair to her dress, Haruhi looked the part of a modern princess. Baby blue polish coated her perfectly rounded nails, and a few rhinestones added sparkle. Around her right wrist, a single sterling silver bangle gleamed.

In her hair, Haruhi wore a hairpiece, which had been artfully shaped into a loosely tied bun on the back of her head. Ranka's hairdresser had gently bumped the front and tucked away the loose strands with silver combs. A small baby blue ribbon encircled her neck tenderly and tied in a perfect bow in the back.

Mrs. Hitachiin beamed lovingly at her gown. The design began with a simple, fitted dress. Expertly draped ocean blue satin wrapped left over right in the front, forming a deep v neck, and the blue satin continued to the floor. Thin velvet straps in a matching color wrapped over the shoulder elegantly. Alternating layers of long ocean blue and royal purple tulle attached at the empire waist and split down the center into ruffles. At the empire waist, a large amethyst pin rested on a thick band of royal purple velvet. In the back, a small train of tulle and satin fluttered over the marble.

As Tamaki and Haruhi stepped into the center of the ballroom, the orchestra began playing a slow waltz. Haruhi placed her left hand delicately on Tamaki's shoulder as he pulled her in gently.

Tamaki lead effortlessly, moving them around in a slow circle as the music swelled into a beautiful minor melody that Haruhi remembered from the week before.

"This is your song, isn't it?" She marveled allowed.

"Yes," Tamaki replied. "I wanted to give you something very special, and I know you don't really like expensive things. When I composed this piece," he continued, smiling, "it originally ended in a minor key, but you changed it that day you came over. You changed my look on life, so you changed this melody." Haruhi listened as the key shirted from minor to major and flowed softly into the ending.

At that moment, Haruhi realized the entire room had formed a wide circle around them. In the front, she could see Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya who wore a bittersweet smile. Also present were her father, Hana, and Tamaki's father and grandmother, standing side by side.

Tamaki dawned his heartbreaking smile again as he dropped slowly to one knee, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. His lavender eyes met hers with warmth and sincerity as he began to speak.

"Haruhi Fujioka," he began, "I don't know when it was, but at some point along our adventure, I fell in love with you." Haruhi felt tears come to her eyes, her lips stretching into a breathtaking smile. "With each day, with each word, with each smile, I have realized that *we are going to get through this…together*." Haruhi recognized her own words. "Haruhi," he started slowly, opening the velvet box. A stunning diamond ring sparkled inside it. "Will you marry me?" A silent tear of joy slipped down Haruhi's cheek.

"Yes!" She replied, overjoyed. The audience burst into applause as Tamaki slipped the glittering ring onto her finger. He stood gracefully and pulled Haruhi close as he leaned in. She closed her eyes, meeting his lips in the first kiss of many the two would share.

When the music began again, Tamaki broke the kiss, wrapping one arm securely around Haruhi's waist and taking her hand with the other. Slowly, they swirled in circles to a soft and endless waltz.

* * *

Haha, I never thought I'd get this far! Thank you all again!


End file.
